


There Can Be Only One中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Animated Megatron, Bayverse Megatron, G1 Megatron, Humor, IDW Megatron, M/M, Megatron from all the Continuities, Optimus' Bad Day, Shattered Glass Megatron, continuity crossover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当领袖模块认为对擎天柱最好的解决方法是把威震天，或一打威震天丢给他时，平行世界之间开始碰撞交融。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一打威震天

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).
  * A translation of [There Can Be Only One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418542) by [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22). 



擎天柱正行驶在美国中西部的道路上。救护车把他传送到这里，一块荒无人烟的土地上，以便让他有独处的时间思考。

当他隐约感到宇宙发生了些许异变时，领袖模块传来一阵古怪的嗡鸣。

擎天柱停靠在路边以免引起交通事故，这不疼，但绝对是个奇怪的现象。

就在此时，他注意到一架外星战机呼啸着越过头顶，但那不是威震天，何况，它并没有发出擎天柱熟知且铭记心底的火种信号。

擎天柱还在仔细观察时，战机在他周围盘旋了一圈，再次从上方掠过。擎天柱全身绷紧，准备迎接攻击，但战机只是稳当地降落在几步开外的公路上，变形成一台坦克。

“你是谁。”擎天柱要求道，变形后抬起激光枪对准未知的三变塞星人。

“你不是我的兄弟。”对方咆哮着抬起加农炮，瞄准擎天柱，但并没有开火，“你是谁？”

擎天柱不解地歪了歪头，“我是擎天柱，这个问题该我问你才对，陌生人。”

TF发出低沉的笑声，突然变形后慢慢逼近擎天柱。他身上布满锐利的棱角和尖刺，看起来比威震天还要危险的多。他带着磅礴的气势一步步走近，身上带着不少凹槽，但很明显还是个塞博坦人。

“我是护星公威震天。”他咆哮着，每一步都夹杂着刺向擎天柱的威吓，“虽然你看起来挺像我的兄弟，但你不是领袖擎天柱，我可是和他相处已久的兄弟，而我的火种也没有认出你。”

领袖模块传来另一阵鸣响。擎天柱不是傻子，如果宇宙大帝能寄居在地球的中心，那这个TF就是威震天的假设也能站得住脚。毕竟擎天柱见过更古怪的东西。

“你不属于这里。”擎天柱开口道，“返回你该去的地方。”

“找不到火种源我是不会罢休的，你把它藏到哪去了，冒牌领袖？”护星公抬手挥出重重一击，擎天柱迅速地向后躲避。

擎天柱趁着攻击的间隔给救护车发送了请求支援的紧急信号，但通讯系统依旧一片寂静。他被困在这里了。

领袖模块颤动着，在擎天柱的胸腔中跳动。

“离他远点！”

擎天柱惊愕地瞪大光镜，另一个不知从哪里出现的灰色机体猛地撞向威震天。火种剧烈地跳动着，毫无疑问，擎天柱认出他了。那些肩上的棱角就是最好的代表物。

两个威震天滚向高速公路，金属相撞发出刺耳的声响。他们的打斗很快就会引来人类的注意力。

“冒牌货！”擎天柱的威震天咆哮着。

“愚蠢的小把戏！”护星公回敬道。

擎天柱盯着他俩，直到他突然想起自己应该立即逃跑，直到他的通讯系统恢复正常。他得联系救护车，他需要支援，他需要一个答案。

又一次，领袖模块震动起来，就像一次只留下余韵的电击，这让擎天柱吃了一惊，近乎跌跌撞撞地试图逃跑。

另一个银色的机体站在他背后。新来的TF体型宽大，左肩后方露出背着的加农炮筒，身上的履带证明他是个坦克变体，胸口带有弧状的装饰物。但最令人好奇的就是印在装饰上的汽车人标志。一个带有汽车人标志的霸天虎。

“你是谁？”擎天柱询问道，不确定是否该举起武器。眼前机体的外表说明他也是威震天，但汽车人标志代表他是个同伴。

“塔恩的威震天。”他侧着脑袋回答，低头看了看双手又抬起头，“你……看起来很像擎天柱，但你不是他。我在哪里……我是怎么……”他停顿了一会，怒火代替了语气中的困惑，“如果这是补天士的恶作剧，我可不会再那么轻易地原谅他了。”

擎天柱摇摇头，因背后越来越响的碰撞声畏缩了一下，“这个，我恐怕，已经超出了我们控制的范围，包括你的朋友，补天士。”他向后看了眼，护星公体型更大，显然也更年长，但他也疲于招架这个宇宙的威震天，他们都吐出不少能量液：粉色和紫色混杂在一起。没人发现擎天柱的注意力已经不在他们身上。

“这里发生什么了？”塔恩来的威震天询问。擎天柱叹了口气，放弃地面对现实。或许这只是个有点奇怪的梦罢了。

“我不知道。”他指了指身后，“大的那个是护星公威震天，小一点的是卡隆的威震天，也就是这个宇宙的本体。”塔恩的威震天抬手捂住脸，“别又是一个平行世界大逃亡！”他大声抱怨着，“或许我该把这事扣小诸葛头上。”擎天柱盯着他，先是补天士又是小诸葛，这个威震天到底在和哪些人旅行？

“看在所有星球的份上，我到底在哪？”一个厌恶恶心的语调从擎天柱右侧传来，他看见又一个灰色机体，这次他的词藻更丰富，手臂上搭载着加农炮，长得更像擎天柱的威震天。

他的嘴唇扭曲起来，露出隐藏其后的尖锐毒牙。这个威震天的头雕也像极了擎天柱的威震天。

擎天柱叹了口气，抬手揉揉额头，“让我猜猜。”他说，“你是威震天。”“我也是。”塔恩的威震天挥挥手，示意还扭打成一团的二人。“他们也是。”

新来的威震天眨了眨眼看向他们，捏了捏鼻梁，“我恐怕还没搞清楚。”他开口，“不过比起处在汽车人的监狱中，这个待遇已经好太多了。”

“汽车人都是残酷无情的家伙，没有希望能改变他们的本性。”擎天柱听见炮口充能的声音从背后响起，“转过来，暴君，这样你能死得体面些。”

他举起双手缓慢地转身，“我不是你认识的那个擎天柱，威震天。”他开口，谨慎地避免任何突然移动。

“你肯定也注意到有什么事情发生了。”

擎天柱身后的威震天与其他几个都不一样，他有着深灰色和白色的涂装，胸口印着红色的霸天虎标志，肩膀上扛着两门重炮。他的光镜是蓝色的，象征汽车人的蓝色。

“放下武器，你个傻子。”被囚禁的威震天站在擎天柱身后，“比起在这接着延续你那儿打的仗以外还有其他事要处理。”

蓝色的光镜转动着，视线从擎天柱转向塔恩的威震天，再看向被囚禁过的威震天，最后落在还在打斗的二人身上。

“我没明白，这是什么情况？”蓝色光镜的威震天放低武器，全然不知所措。“上一秒我还在床上，下一秒我就在这里了。”

擎天柱放下手臂，“这也是我们试图找的原因。”

他突然倒退一步喘息着，胸口的领袖模块跳动得更加剧烈，几乎翻了一倍。他紧紧捂住胸口，光镜模糊起来。

“我是威震天！”咆哮响彻整个公路，密集的炮火倾泻而下。如果不是蓝色光镜的威震天及时把他扑倒，擎天柱已经挨了枪子了。他的思维一阵天旋地转，领袖模块终于停了下来，发出一声自我满足的哼声。

“太棒了。”他听到塔恩的威震天抱怨着，“又来一个。”

“你们都得遵从我的意愿！”飞行的威震天发射了更多的炮火。擎天柱试图从蓝色光镜的威震天身下爬出来，抬头看见一个身材结实短小，灰色的威震  
天以反重力的姿势在天上飞行。他刺耳的狂放笑声伴随着炮火响起。

“哦普神。”擎天柱哀叹，“我到底做了什么要面对这种待遇？”

“我们要不要……制止一下他？”蓝色光镜的威震天询问。

前囚犯威震天哼了一声，“这可不是我管的，我相信那个疯子也是威震天。”

“我才是唯一的威震天！”飞行的威震天继续咆哮着。

六个。六个威震天。

这真的不会违法什么宇宙法则吗？

他现在该做什么？

胸腔内的领袖模块再次震动起来，擎天柱发誓他听见了它发出的笑声。

只能有一个。它低语道，重新恢复寂静。

注定是一场灾难，擎天柱几乎能肯定，这注定是一场灾难。

****


	2. 胯部从不骗人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDW威震天发现这位新的擎天柱异常迷人。

它们简直吸引了威震天的所有注意力。

威震天习惯了已经变成领袖擎天柱的奥利安，那位曾经的击破城警官；他看惯了擎天柱宽阔的肩膀，变形后身上厚重的保护性装甲和结实的大腿。

 

眼前这位高大纤细擎天柱则完全不同，威震天总是不自觉地盯着他看。他试图转移注意力，看点别的什么，但视线总是落回扭动的胯部上。

 

这个擎天柱分量不轻，但他那对极长的大腿弥补了这一点。而且他的动作十分灵活，威震天见过擎天柱战斗的样子，见过他是如何回旋闪避，移动靠近并攻向敌人。

 

他战斗的姿态就像在优雅地跳舞。

 

威震天总是忍不住盯着他。

 

救护车最先发现了这件事，假装咳嗽警告他的视线已经停留过久。这个救护车和威震天所认识的也不同，矮了点，结实了点，脾气坏了很多。威震天从来不知道救护车的脾气也能如此暴躁。这里还有大黄蜂，更年轻，更快，更开朗。

 

活生生的。

 

比起威震天所熟识的尖酸焦虑的汽车人，这个大黄蜂也大相径庭。

 

然而……这些熟识却又不同的汽车人每一个能像擎天柱一样吸引他。擎天柱更加稳重，身上担负着荣誉感，也更加体贴。

 

更加温柔。

如果说威震天不想搂着他的胯部狠狠地亲吻他，抬起那纤长的大腿环绕着自己的腰，那他一定是对普神撒谎了。

 

他的冷却风扇运转起来，拒绝让自己变得更尴尬。虽然救护车已经又咳嗽一声，大黄蜂在门外发出哔哔哔的声响。

“又来了。”蓝色的摩托变体抱怨着，将脸埋入手心。

 

至于擎天柱，他的脸色缓了缓，试图将注意力集中在工作上，假装他什么都没看见。

 

但威震天没有看错擎天柱那微微变红的面甲。

 

或许他能比想象中更早地把擎天柱带上床。


End file.
